Similarities
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Kirk shows Spock and Mccoy a certain three just like them. Contains OCs.


**(Authors Note: I have just beaten Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, and made this mini-fic to celebrate. Those who have heard of the game will be aware as to who my OCs for this story are based on. Happy New Years!)**

Th Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise stans waiting in front of the Replicator for his food.

His usual, chicken sandwich and coffee.

Not much taste to the food, granted, but better than starving.

His First Officer Spock waits behind him, his stony gaze set on the replicator as well.

What he'll choose is a mystery to Kirk.

Behind Spock, Doctor Leonord Mccoy stands with an impatient glare.

"Ah, what is wrong with this thing?" Mccoy asks. "Don't tell me this thing's stuffed full of Tribbles again!"

If it wasn't for the fact that he hadn't eaten in two days, Kirk would've said something shitty to Mccoy.

About five months ago, a Tribble infestation started on the Enterprise.

They were everywhere, in the replicators, in the vents, in tables, chairs, ugh...Kirk got shivers just thinking about it...And the image of the Tribble in his coffee still hasn't left his mind.

They were cute, cuddly creatures...almost entirely made of fur and totally geared to reproduce...A LOT.

The Enterprise would've been buried in thme if it hadn't been for Scotty's quick thinking.

Kirk was sure the Klingons were STILL picking Tribbles out of their clothes even now.

A blue light is seen in front of Kirk as a food plateer appears in front of him.

"The Replicators seem to have slowed donw by approximately one minute and forty-two seconds." Spock says as he presses buttons next to the machine.

"Well, I guess I'll have Scotty look into it later." Kirk says as he picks up his platter.

"So Jim, mind telling me why you wanted Spock and me to sit in here with you?" Mccoy asks as he places his hand on his hips. "We both know you usually eat in your quarters unless it's a diplomatic thing."

"Well...I wanted to show you something." Kirk says. "I just found it interesting and thought I'd share it. A rare exception for me, I suppose."

"Is this object of true importance, Captain?" Spock asks as a platter materializes in front of him.

"Well...It's more of a side thing...a...fun fact, if you will." Kirk says with a chuckle as Spock takes the platter of...who-knows-what and stands next to Kirk as Mccoy starts pressing buttons on the Replicator. "Besides, I'm the Captain. I can alter your shifts if I want to."

"Sigh...That you are, Jim." Spock says. "Where will be sitting?"

Kirk points to a table nearby the entrace door.

A table next to that one is occupied by three redshirts.

Immediately the aroma of peaches enters Kirk's nostrils as him and Spock look at each other, already knowing what Mccoy got for his lunch.

As Mccoy tunrs to face the duo, tray in hand, their supicions are confirmed.

A few chicken wings and a slice of peach cobbler on the side.

The trio proceeds over to the table as Kirk sits in the middle, with Spock on his left and Mccoy on his right.

"So...what's so important here, Jim?" Mccoy asks.

Kirk points at the three redshirts conversing at the table parallel to the them.

"These three were just transferred last week." Kirk says. "Listen to what theyr'e saying."

"I'm a doctor, not some stalker." Mccoy repliees, an irritated expression on his face.

"I am forced to agree with the Doctor, Captain." Spock says. "Listening in on one's conversations is hardly the right thing to do. Especially considering the fact that we do not know them."

"It's not the conversation I'm interested in." Kirk says.

"Then what's so important?" Mccoy asks.

"Just watch and you'll see." Kirk says.

* * *

The scene zooms in on the three redshirts.

A girl with long red hair and a blue uniform is seen sitting next to a blond-haired boy with a yellow uniform; who is seen eating his food greedily.

To their right is a tall, muscular young man with black hair and a red uniform. His arms are crossed as he sits with both eyes closed, contemplative.

"Sigh..." The blond boy says. "Well, it's been a week now on this ship. What do you guys think of it?"

"It's just like any other starship..." The girl says. "High-tech, nice people, and beeping sounds everywhere. Better than a life on Starbase Ten, I suppose...Not that I'd wouldn't prefer better..."

"I have nothing to say." The tall boy says. "It isn't my place to complain."

"Ugh...You guys aren't any fun." The blond boy says. "Out here...exploring the stars...charting out new civilizations and all that...I mean, isn't that why we joined Starfleet in the first place?"

"No, Segal, that's why YOU joined." The girl says. "I joined to get out of that orphanage on Starbase Ten and learn how to take care of other people. I'm a nurse, not an astronaut. And I like it that way!"

"I merely joined for the Science of it all..." The tall boy says. "I wanted to put my P.H.D. in Science and Astrology to good use, and I am doing so. Not that I mind civilizations and new adventures...But honestly, the only ones having 'adventures' are the upper crewmen. While we of the lower class are forced to remain on this ship, cleaning up their messes. It would be Illogical to say that WE are charting new civilizations and such."

"Your'e so...negatively logical, Shadow..." The girl says with an overconfident chuckle as the tall boy turns to face her from his spot. "Try having some fun once in a while!"

"This coming from the one constantly complaning, Pippi." The tall boy says with a chuckle. "Your'e always going on about how the other nurses are automatons and fussing over your hair. I merely speak broad fact, not complaints and opinions. Maybe you should start using that head of yours more frequently than your eyes and ears."

"Why you emo-!" Pippi starts as Segal extends his hand to keep the two barred from one another.

"Relax, we're all friends here, right?" Segal says. "Let's just relax and enjoy our lunch, huh? Sigh...I always end up playing referree."

"Sorry, Segal." Pippi says as she pecks at her food with her fork. "It's just sometimes Shadow can be such a...know-it-all. Not tryin' to offend you here Shadow, but it's true. It's like talking with a Vulcan, my God!"

"Perhaps...Just as you can be quite the gossip girl at times..." Shadow says with an exasperated sigh. "Oy, I still get migranes thinking of how many times I have heard you go on and on about Chapel and her '80's hairstyle.'"

"Well, it is!" Pippi says. "She's like a blond Marge Simpson! That and she's such a nag!"

"Oh, not again!" Shadow says with exasperation.

"Especially after I helped fix Renski's arm last week! She had the audacity to tell me I did it wrong! And I know that medical manual from cover to cover! But I guess it's fine...as long as Renski's okay."

"Wait...people still look up the Simpsons? I thought It completely died by the 22nd century...But anyways...She is the Head Nurse for a reason, y'know." Segal says. "Maybe she saw something you didn't notice...Please tell me you didn't get snooty with her."

"I wanted to...But I didn't." Segal says. "Doctor Mccoy okayed it, so why add fuel to the fire?"

"At last, a spark of logic!" Shadow says, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Will you shut up over there, Mister Critic?" Pippi says. "It's not like I hear you talkin' about any big acheivements!"

"Well, after studying a theory that nucleotides and antacids could-" Shadow starts.

"I don't the whole book report, just the Cliffsnotes!" Pippi says, squinting her eyes in irritation.

Segal just chuckles as the two keep talking.

"So..." Segal says. "If I ever become a Starship Captain, are you guys still gonna bicker on and on and on like this whn we're fighting enemy ships and solving mysteries?"

The two stop their debate and look at Segal with knowing smiles.

"Well...I could open my mind a little more..." Pippi says.

"And perhaps I could listen to Pippi now and again..." Shadow says. "Though I do enjoy our debates."

"You sly bastard, I knew it!" Pippi says. "So Segal, if you DO become a Captain, what would you call your ship?"

"The U.S.S. Wayfinder." Segal says as he pops a morsel of food into his mouth.

"Wayfinder?" Pippi asks. "Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

"Well, it's kinda true." Segal says as he swallows the food in his mouth. "Intergalactic explorers finding their way to adventure...Has a nice ring to it, I think. Better than 'Highwind,' that's for sure."

"Hey, I though 'Highwind' was a pretty good name!" Pippi says as she turns her head to look at Shadow hopfully. "Right, Shadow?"

"You listen to WAY too many adventure tapes, Segal..." Shadow says. "Though I suppose I DO see the logic in the name. Leading to adventure...A rather delightful prospect, all things considered."

"Well, it would be better than being Chapel's servant all the time." Pippi says. "Besides, it would be nice...the three of us, complete with crew...Sounds awesome."

"Just promise me that if I'm transferred, that you guys follow me. Together forever, ok?" Segal says.

"Is that an order...Captain?" Shadow asks with a playful chuckle, on eyebrow raised, looking at Segal directly.

"You bet it is, Mr. Shadow." Segal says, imitating Captain Kirk.

"Ok, we'll follow you to the end, I guess...Whereever that small brain of yours takes us." Pippi says as she looks at Segal with a kind smile.

* * *

"So...what do you guys think?" Kirk asks.

"About what?' Mccoy asks, turning to face Kirk.

"I must concur, Captain...It seems as though you have wasted five minutes of our time." Spock says, one eyebrow raised.

"You still can't guess?" Kirk asks.

"Out with it, Jim!" Mccoy says.

"Sigh...I see us...in them." Kirk says, pointing at the three redshirts. "For example, what do you make of Shadow, Mr. Spock?"

"Logical, loyal, and a low tolerance for impudence..." Spock says. "He seems promising."

"Mccoy, what about Pippi?" Kirk asks.

"She seems nice...Speaks her mind, knows her profession, cares for her patients...I like her already." Mccoy asks.

"And the one in the middle, Segal, I think he was called." Kirk says. "He's patient, knows how to handle a debate, and is ambitious. He's got the makings of a good leader."

"'Knows how to handle a debate,' Jim?" Mccoy asks. "Is that some sort of...hidden message?"

"I don't know, Bones, you tell me." Kirk replies.

"I believe it is, Doctor Mccoy." Spock says. "Maybe you should take heed."

"Take heed of what?" Mccoy asks.

"The fact that our continuous debate irritates the Captain..." Spock says.

"Well, we wouldn't be having as many debates, if you'd open your mind up a little, Mr. Spock!" Mccoy replies with a snarky glance aimed at the Vulcan.

"I must say, Captain...Shadow has one redeeming quality that the good Doctor lacks." Spock says.

"What would that be, Spock?" Kirk replies.

"He does not talk too much." Spock says.

"Now you listen here, you computerized imp!" Mccoy starts. "I didn't sit here with Jim to-!"

"Will both you cut it out?" Kirk says with an irritated and angry tone. "With friendship like yours, who needs diplomats?"

"You don't mean that, do you Jim?" Mccoy asks Kirk.

Kirk immediately gets up from the table and picks his platter up, with a joking grin on his face the whole time.

"Jim...?" Mccoy asks. "Come on now, Jim! Jim!"

Kirk walks away as Spock and Mccoy look at each other, then scramble to go after their Captain.

"Jim!"


End file.
